unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Protection
As appreciation of our long-term support, Unlimited Ninja presents us a special Battle of Protection event, offering us massive Gold as well as other great benefits. Let's take this chance to improve our characters and become the strongest ninja! Battle of Protection is divided into two events. For information, click event name below. |-| Fallen Tree= FALLEN TREE Duration: March 22, 2014 - April 1, 2014 To gain more Chakra, the Gedo Statues launch the insane attack toward Konoha Village. Warriors, stand up and fight against them! Your home needs your protection! Event Rules: #Challenge stages (excluding trial instances and Realms) can get Sacred Fruits. #Collect enough Sacred Fruits to receive Sacred Fruit Packs and Limited Ninjas. Sacred Fruits won't be consumed for claiming any reward. #Sacred Fruit Packs can be claimed every time you meet the requirement. (For example, the pack requirements are divided into 5 grades: 500, 1000, 2000, 3000, and 5000. When you collect the above amount of Sacred Fruits, you will be able to claim the corresponding grade of reward. When reaching 5500, you can also claim the reward for 500; when reaching 6000, you can claim the reward for 1000.) #Every Gedo Statue killed will give you massive Sacred Fruits. You are given 3 free attack chances every day and must pay 50 Gold per attack once the free chances are used up. #Kill a specific number of Gedo Statues to receive the corresponding rewards. Each player can kill up to 1,000 Gedo Statues. ---- Sacred Fruit Collection Below are the Sacred Fruit Packs, their contents and requirements: ---- Statue Kills Everyday, players have 3 free chances to attack the Gedo Statue. The Gedo Statue has 10HP and each attack inflicts random damage of 1~10. Killing appropriate amount of Gedo Statues provides rewards for players. Players can kill 1000 statues at most. Below are the rewards, their description and the required kills: |-| Last Battle= LAST BATTLE Duration: March 27, 2014 - April 1, 2014 Souls of Gedo Statues killed are hiding somewhere in an attempt to revive and attack again. Kill those Statue Souls and bring peace to Konoha Village! Event Rules: #Click on the cannon to randomly attack the four Gedo Statue's Strongholds after the event starts. Each attack will randomly net players a certain number of Statue Souls and Sacred Fruits. Every stronghold destroyed will grant the bonus Statue Souls. #Players can claim a Triumph Reward after all of the four strongholds are destroyed. Click "Continue" to refresh the map and proceed to the next round of attack. #Cannons are divided into two types: Golden Cannons and Silver Cannons. :4. The collected Statue Souls can be used to redeem Reanimated Madara and four premium gift packs. ---- Gedo Statue's Stronghold By clicking any of the cannon, players randomly attack the strongholds which then rewards random amount of Gedo Souls and Sacred Fruits. Also, these strongholds have different durability. Reducing the durability to 0 of any of the stronghold will result to bonus soul rewards. Below are the towers and their descriptions: ---- Soul Exchange Accumulating enough Statue Souls enables the player to redeem rewards. Below are the rewards, their description, and the required souls: |-| Category:Events